


Experimentation

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Toxin, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Ian stick around after Toxin to explore Charlie's theory that Ian wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

"To another successful completion," Charlie said, clinking his beer bottle with Ian's and then Don's. He took a small swallow and glanced at Ian from under long lashes. He was hoping that Ian would stay at the cabin another night rather than rushing off to wherever it was he went when a case was completed. Of course, then he'd have to figure out if Ian were interested and how to get rid of Don.  
  
"Indeed. That was some nice work your team did there, Eppes," Edgerton said, a slow smirk crossing his face. He glanced at Charlie, meeting his gaze for an instant. "You too. Professor."  
  
"Thanks," Charlie said, ducking his head. "Back at you."  
  
"So," Ian started, taking a long pull on his beer, "are you two heading back tonight or are you going to stick around for a while, get some fresh air for a change?"  
  
Don shook his head. "I thought about staying, but there's going to be a shit-ton of paperwork around this one and Megan will have my head if I leave it all to her. After what she did in that dump, I figure I owe her."  
  
"I was thinking I might stick around, actually. Maybe go hiking tomorrow. Are you heading back tonight?"  
  
"Wasn't planning on it," Ian drawled, practically purring. "Figured I deserved some time off after everything we went through." He locked eyes with Charlie as he lifted his beer bottle to his lips and took a long swallow.  
  
Don's eyes flitted between Charlie and Ian, his brow furrowed. He didn't know what kind of game the two of them were playing and he firmly did not want to know. He drained his beer and put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "You sure you don't want to come back with me tonight, buddy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Charlie said, looking at Ian and smiling. "Maybe Ian and I will go on a hike. Or something."  
  
"A hike sounds good. Maybe you can show me what big brother here taught you at the firing range?" Ian suggested. Charlie grinned a little, ducking his head shyly and looking away, a blush starting to work across his cheeks.  
  
"Okay," Don said. "Well, I know you'll be in good hands." He stood, his hand still on Charlie's shoulder. "Just be careful, buddy, okay? These woods are still a little dangerous. There's all kinds of predators out there." His eyes flicked to Ian briefly. "Call me if you need me to come get you."  
  
"That won't be necessary, Don. I can take Charlie back."  
  
Don pressed his lips together into a thin line. "Call me if you need me," he repeated.  
  
Charlie bit his lip to keep from grinning at his overprotective brother. "I'll be fine, Don. I'm with the best sniper in the FBI."  
  
"Yeah," Don said, squeezing his shoulder again. _That's what I'm worried about_. He took a deep breath, resigned to the fact Charlie wanted to stay without him, clearly for reasons of his own. "Okay. Well, I'm going to take off then. Have fun." He lifted his hand in a wave as he left.  
  
Charlie waved and then turned his attention back to Ian. "I'm glad you're sticking around."  
  
"Well, even the best snipers in the FBI need to relax every now and then." He glanced around, seeing the wait-staff hovering nearby. "It looks like the staff wants to close up for the night. What do you say to another round in my room? I'd like to keep talking."  
  
Charlie grinned and drained the last of his beer. "Lead on."  
  
Ian grinned to himself as he grabbed two more beers from the bar and motioned for Charlie to follow him. He wondered if the young professor had any idea what he was doing. It was almost too easy and he looked for ways to get him to sweat a little before he gave him what he so obviously wanted. He sat in the chair across from the bed, forcing Charlie to sit on the edge of the bed, and handed him his beer. "I didn't know you liked hiking, Professor."  
  
"I do. This is one of my favorite places to hike, actually."  
  
"You come up here a lot, then? Alone?" Ian smiled, slow and predatory.  
  
Charlie shivered. "Yes, I do."  
  
"Isn't it dangerous to hike on your own?"  
  
"A little. But I've been doing it for years. Why? Offering to be my chaperone?" he teased.  
  
"Maybe," Edgerton shrugged, taking a swallow of his beer. His keen eyes carefully watched as Charlie tipped his head back to take a long swallow from his own bottle, long neck arched enticingly. "So, tell me, Professor, why exactly are you here?" His voice dipped into a low, sultry register, letting his prey hear the want in his voice.  
  
"Testing a theory," Charlie said, voice low and husky.  
  
"Really. And what might that theory be?"  
  
"You stuck around because you want to fuck me."  
  
Ian's smile spread slowly across his face as he stared at Charlie. "I see. And what evidence do you have to support this...intriguing theory of yours?"  
  
"The way you look at me. The low purr in your voice. The fact that you didn't deny it."  
  
Smirking, Ian stood and crossed the small distance over to Charlie, threading his fingers into his hair and pulling his head back slowly so he couldn't help but meet his eyes. "You're reading way too much into that," he growled, just before crushing his mouth to Charlie's, rough and fierce.  
  
Charlie's laugh quickly turned into a low moan as he brought his arms up around Ian's back.  
  
"Tsk tsk, Professor," he said, stepping back, just out of Charlie's reach but keeping his hand in Charlie's hair. "This is my game now and we play by my rules." He let his eyes roam hungrily along Charlie's frame before leaning down to whisper in Charlie's ear, lips just brushing the delicate lobe. "Does your brother know this is why you stayed? To offer yourself to me like this?"  
  
Charlie shuddered. "I--I don't know."  
  
Shifting so he was standing between Charlie's knees, Ian kept his face tipped up toward him but released his hair. "Your brother thinks I'm dangerous, thinks I'm not good enough for you. But you don't think that, do you? That's why you want this. That's why you're here." He considered the man in front of him. "Or maybe you just like danger. It excites you." Leaning down, he let his lips brush Charlie's. "Tell me which one it is, Charlie, and I might let you kiss me."  
  
"Both," he whispered. "And Don doesn't get to decide who's right for me."  
  
"Good to know," Ian purred, leaning down and kissing Charlie again, plundering his mouth and learning his taste.  
  
Charlie moaned again, trying to pull Ian down on top of him.  
  
"Stop it," Ian chastised. "I told you, these are my rules and we move when I say so. Unless, you want to ask me for something?"  
  
"Am I supposed to call you 'sir?'"  
  
"Cheeky," Ian noted with a grin. He threaded his hand into Charlie's hair again starting to lean down. "You can call me 'sir' if it helps," he purred. "Now, let's try this again." And he kissed him, shoving his tongue roughly past Charlie's lips, feeling him open to him eagerly.  
  
Charlie let Ian kiss him. "You know, I never agreed to let you be the boss of me."  
  
"Yes, you did. Just by coming here with me. This is exactly what you want. To not have to think, to not be the one who has to decide or even suggest, to just sit back and let it happen." He knelt on the bed, one knee between Charlie's legs, forcing him back on the bed. "Tell me it isn't what you want and I'll let you off the hook. But if I'm right, you're mine for tonight."  
  
"That's my option? Surrender to you completely or that's it?"  
  
"Of course not. I said let you off the hook, not let you get away. I plan to have some fun with you one way or another."  
  
"Good. Then quit being so damn bossy," Charlie said, tugging on Ian once more.  
  
Relenting, for now, Ian covered Charlie with his body, pressing him into the mattress and kissing him fiercely, demanding and possessive. Charlie was going to submit to him. He just didn't know it, yet. He allowed Charlie's hands to roam and explore, but when they dipped to his ass, he pinned his wrists to the mattress and straddled his hips. "So, Charlie, do you think you've collected enough evidence to support your theory?"  
  
Charlie laughed and looked pointedly at the bulge in Ian's pants. "Yes, I believe I have."  
  
"Good," Ian said, nodding a little to himself. He climbed off of Charlie and the bed, sitting himself calmly back in the chair and taking another swallow of his beer.  
  
Charlie frowned. "Did I miss something?"  
  
Ian frowned back at him. "You said you were testing a theory. That theory being did I stick around because I want to fuck you. We've established, yes, I do want to fuck you. There was never any mention of me _actually_ fucking you."  
  
"Is this because of Don?"  
  
Ian laughed, a long, real laugh. "Listen, I respect your brother a lot, but he has nothing to do with my choices of sexual partners."  
  
"So this is--what? You're just fucking with me?"  
  
"I'm not fucking with you. I'm making sure this is something you actually want. Just tell me what you want," he purred, "and if you're good, you might get it."  
  
Charlie snorted. "You just want control again."  
  
"Maybe," Ian said, starting to run his fingers lightly along his neck. "I like control. And power. Surely you must have understood that about me almost right away." He paused and licked his lips, sitting forward a little in the chair. "Everything you've done has practically screamed that you don't want to be in control tonight. Why is it so hard for you to let it go? Or is it just because it's me?"  
  
"It's not just you. But I don't know you well enough to give up control."  
  
"I see," Ian said, sitting back. "What do you want, Professor? What do you hope to get out of being here?"  
  
"Sex with you. What were you hoping for?"  
  
"To find out more about you. Test you a little," Ian replied honestly. "I think you're fascinating. And now that I know... I can--tailor my approach a little." He moved to sit next to him on the bed, pushing his hair off his face and drawing him in for a deep kiss, this one less fierce and demanding.  
  
Charlie smiled and returned Ian's kiss, adding a little heat. He wasn't looking for tenderness, but he wasn't ready to give up control over himself either.  
  
Twisting, Ian neatly laid Charlie on his back, crawling on top of him again. He nibbled on his jaw, sharp teeth digging into the flesh, leaving little red marks behind. "So, Professor," he purred in Charlie's ear, "why me? What is it about me you find so appealing, hmmm?"  
  
"You're strong, dangerous. Smart."  
  
"Hmmm... so you do like me because I'm dangerous. Do you think this is dangerous, Charlie? Coming to a near stranger's room for the sole purpose of having sex? Is this thrilling for you?" He ground down against the erection obviously tenting the front of Charlie's jeans. His fingertips started to work their way under the hem of Charlie's t-shirt, caressing the warm, soft skin.  
  
Charlie gasped. "Might know more about you than you think."  
  
"Really, Professor? I'd like to hear some of what you think you know." He dipped his head, kissing the flesh he was slowly exposing, occasionally nipping lightly.  
  
"I know you're honorable," he said, shivering. "Know everyone respects you."  
  
Nodding, he pushed Charlie's shirt up and cast it aside, almost surprised to find him so lean and muscular. He wasn't well defined, but his body was solid, appealing. "So far you're two for two, Professor. Keep going." He let their chests press against each other as he nibbled on Charlie's collarbone, raking with his teeth and then soothing with his tongue.  
  
Charlie bit back a whine and forced himself to continue. "You're a good leader. Calm under pressure. You like a challenge."  
  
Ian grinned again. "I do like a challenge, you're right about that." Expertly, he pinned Charlie's wrist to the bed, leaning his head down to kiss him fiercely, shoving his tongue nearly savagely into his mouth, grinding against him once more. If he couldn't have control, he wanted one please, just one, to drip out of that sinful mouth of his, and then he could take him, have him the way he wanted.  
  
There was a split second of panic, but then he relaxed, shuddered, and moaned, sucking on Ian's tongue and grinding his body against him.  
  
"You are so very appealing, Professor," Ian whispered in his ear, voice low and husky, offering his neck to Charlie's mouth. "The things I want to do with you... the way I want to make you feel... I just need one word. One word to let me know this is really what you want."  
  
Charlie sucked a little on Ian's neck, careful not to mark. "Yes?" he hazarded. "Now?"  
  
He laughed gently, soft and low. "Say please for me, just once, and I'll know."  
  
Charlie shivered, hesitated, and then whispered, "Please."  
  
Licking his lips, Ian let a purely predatory look cross his face before attacking Charlie's chest and neck, placing rapid-fire kisses and small bites to the flesh. He let go of Charlie's wrists, encouraging him to put his hands on Ian's waist and slip under his shirt.  
  
Charlie moaned and started to caress Ian's warm skin, hands sliding over strong muscles.  
  
Without warning, Ian flipped their positions, rolling to the side until Charlie was on top and he could look into his eyes as he started to loosen the belt on his jeans. "Have you done this before, Professor?"  
  
"Yes," Charlie said simply. He didn't bother to ask if Ian had been with other men.  
  
"Good. That'll make this easier." He pulled Charlie's jeans open, pushing them off his hips to reveal his round, firm ass. Long fingers kneaded the muscles firmly, grasping and pinching lightly. "Tell me if I do something you don't like," he murmured, voice husky. He glanced at himself quickly. "I'm wearing a few too many clothes, don't you think?"  
  
"Fuck yes," Charlie breathed, reaching for the hem of Ian's shirt.  
  
Ian paused, backing off just enough to let Charlie start to strip him, but leaving his hands where they were. He touched and caressed and teased, letting Charlie know he was still there, wasn't going to stop again.  
  
Charlie shivered and stripped Ian of his shirt, taking the time to nip lightly at his neck as his hands drifted lower. Long fingers wrapped around his belt and he grinned as he unbuckled it and slowly pulled it out, tossing it on the floor.  
  
His eyes never left Charlie's as he let himself feel everything. Charlie was sensual and tactile, loved to touch and be touched, and he gave as much as he could. Lifting up, he let Charlie strip him of his jeans and boxers as he pushed Charlie's own clothes to the floor. Both naked at last, they made themselves comfortable on the bed. "I am going to make you feel so good," Ian promised in a low growl, his hands running through the hair on Charlie's chest.  
  
Charlie smiled and pulled Ian closer for another kiss. "Promises, promises," he murmured.  
  
"Are you always this cheeky in bed or is it just with me?" Ian asked lightly, a grin splitting his face. He kissed his way over to Charlie's ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth and nibbling.  
  
"You're just special," Charlie said lightly.  
  
"Good. I'd hate to think I was ordinary." Ian's hand skimmed down Charlie's side, seeking out his sensitive places, and anything that got even a small reaction was revisited and reexamined.  
  
Despite his best effort, Charlie quickly turned into a whimpering mess.  
  
The sounds Charlie made drove Ian's arousal steadily higher until he was harder than he ever remembered being. Not that he'd ever tell Charlie that. Instead he leaned down to whisper in Charlie's ear, "So delicious. Want to have you, take you. You ready for me?"  
  
Charlie swallowed. "Yes."  
  
Ian smirked, biting his lip. "Roll over for me?" he nudged, running a hand down Charlie's spine as he leaned across and retrieved his lubricant from the bag next to the bed.  
  
Charlie nodded, rolling onto his stomach and spreading his legs.  
  
"Mmm... eager, aren't we?" Ian purred as he slicked a finger, slipping it easily into Charlie.  
  
"Do you always talk this much?"  
  
"Always," Ian laughed. "It's the one place I _am_ talkative." He slipped another finger slowly into Charlie, crooking them to nudge at his prostate, wanting to see the genius's brain temporarily short-circuit.  
  
Charlie keened as his body was overwhelmed with pleasure.  
  
The sound went straight to Ian's cock and he slipped a third finger in quickly before retrieving a condom and slicking himself generously. He nudged at Charlie's entrance, grinning when he spread his legs and pushed his ass up in invitation. Slowly, he pushed himself in until he was sheathed completely in his tight heat. Ian groaned, resting his head on Charlie's back.  
  
Charlie cried out, pushing back against Ian eagerly.  
  
"Fuck, Charlie," Ian moaned, taking the hint and pulling out enough to push back into him hard.  
  
Charlie moaned loudly. Ian might like to talk, but no one could ever accuse Charlie of being anything but vocal in bed.  
  
"Feel so good. Fuck. Wanted to do this the first time we met," Ian admitted, finding an easy rhythm.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Charlie asked, easily moving in counterpoint to the rhythm Ian set.  
  
"Thought it might not be fair to seduce you right after a bullet sailed past your head." Ian gasped as he pushed a little harder into Charlie, picking up the pace, wanting to make them both lose their grip on coherency.  
  
"Probably not," Charlie agreed with a low moan.  
  
Ian lapsed into soft grunted words as he pounded into Charlie, taking and claiming him. Slowly, he pulled Charlie to his knees, changing the angle of his thrusts and aiming for his prostate as he wrapped his hand around Charlie's cock and started stroking firmly.  
  
Charlie whimpered as his body shook with pleasure. He was quickly past forming words, only able to whimper and moan as Ian drove his pleasure higher.  
  
The cord tightened sharply at the base of Ian's spine and he battled the sensation back. He was determined Charlie would come first. Squeezing tighter, his hand moved faster along Charlie's cock as he thrust as hard into Charlie as he dared.  
  
Charlie cried out as pleasure exploded throughout his body, threatening to overwhelm him.  
  
"Fuck!" Ian grunted as the feel of Charlie's orgasm sent him hurtling over the edge and he emptied himself deep inside the inferno of Charlie's body. As the after-shocks subsided, he rested against Charlie's back, trying to get his breath to return. "Christ I needed that."  
  
"Mmm, me too," Charlie said, stretching luxuriously.  
  
Sliding out of Charlie's body, Ian propped himself up on his elbow, running his free hand down Charlie's back. "You look content," he whispered. "You can sleep here tonight, if you want to."  
  
Charlie thought about that for a moment, but in his post-coital haze he couldn't really think of any reason not to. "Thanks."  
  
Ian just smiled in response, dipping his head to press a soft kiss to Charlie's lips.  
  
Charlie returned the kiss, surprised by this more gentle side of Ian. "This a one time only thing?"  
  
Ian rolled onto his back. "I don't know. You know what my life is like. I go where I need to. Do you want to do this again?"  
  
"Next time we're in the same place at the same time? Sure." He wasn't looking for anything other than that. Ian had his life and Charlie had his. He wasn't looking for a relationship. "Maybe next time I'll even let you be in control."  
  
"Well, then I'm _definitely_ coming back," Ian purred, kissing him again and wrapping his arms around Charlie.  
  
"Glad to hear that," Charlie said, settling against Ian.  
  
"Good," Ian smiled, letting his eyes drift shut, warm and comfortable.


End file.
